


Innocent

by BR_Polkinghorne



Category: Phandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Dan Howell, Consent, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Improvised Sex Toys, Innocent Dan Howell, Insecurity, Kink, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oh My God, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Power Bottom Dan Howell, Power Dynamics, Power Top Phil Lester, Punishment, References to Depression, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Dan Howell, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Submissive, Top Phil Lester, Worried Phil Lester, danisnotabottom, how is that not a tag already?, innocent Phil Lester, live show, younow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR_Polkinghorne/pseuds/BR_Polkinghorne
Summary: Phil has always known that he was considered the innocent one out of Dan and he. The one that doesn't swear and gets embarrassed easy, and he was fine with that.Until, one day, something made him want to show Dan just how "innocent" he really is.18+ SMUT WARNING!Read the tags! If you are against any of them, I recommend that you please do not read this story.





	1. I Don't Mind

**Phil's POV:**  
I grinned as the chat room exploded mere seconds after I announced that I was doing a live show. I was suddenly bombarded with boys and girls and those in between messaging me at a 1000 miles per second. I barely had time to see them, let alone read them properly.

I set the laptop down on the lounge. "Just a second guys, I need my glasses. I'm kinda blind right now. So, I'll be right back."

Now, honestly, before you judge, they were in the bathroom this morning, coz I put them down after I put my contacts in.

"Dan, where are my glasses? I'm blind and I can't see!" I whined, knocking on his bedroom door. He opened it with a sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He said, walking past me into the dining room.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, can it wait until we find my glasses?" I followed him through the door, but instead of searching the tables and benches like Dan was, I knelt in front of the laptop, and explained the situation. "So something utterly horrifying has just happened, guys." I paused, and I heard Dan stifle a laugh. The corner of my mouth tugged itself up in a half smile, and once again the chat room resembled an alphabetical seizure. "I've lost my glasses!"

"They are literally nowhere to be seen," Dan said, coming to lean over my shoulder. "Not that you could see them anyway, right Philly?"

Oh, I could've slapped him. But, instead I pushed past him and ducked into the bathroom to pop in my contacts. I don't know which pained me more, him or the bloody contact-lenses! With a sigh, I returned to find Dan waving a pair of glasses in front of the laptop, thanking the viewers for their praise at him 'pranking' me.

"I hate you." I said simply, flopping myself onto the couch. My legs stretched out, forcing Dan to either go back yo his room alone, or pull up a dining chair.

"You're not gonna move, are you?" Dan asked, an eyebrow lifted. I smiled sweetly at him. "Nope."

"Well the, you leave me no choice." Dan jumped slightly into the air, and landed with a *thump* on my legs. I whined at the sudden weigh, and yelped for dramatic effect when I noticed that the laptop had changed directions and now faced us both. 

I used all the strength that my legs held, and pushed him off the lounge and onto his ass, on the floor.

"Are you actually kidding me?!" Dan said, looking up at me, obviously trying to decide whether or not to have a go at me on camera. Either way, it'd just end up in one of those "Phan Domestic" montages.

Dan sighed, and nodded his head towards the bedrooms.

"See ya, mate!" I called and smiled when Dan flipped me off as he walked around the corner.

> SammiBae56: OMG Phil! U & Dan r so cute 2gether! Its like, hes younger, but yous r like, in a DDLG relationship??
> 
> Geoffrey4King: @SammiBae56 ikr coz, like, Phil is older but younger at <3, so like, DaddyDan has to take care of his baeby! #otp

It went on for a while, in the same patterns. But after a while, I got sick of talking about random crap, and I feigned tiredness, and yawned.

> SammiBae56: @BaeMeme7 @Geoffrey4King Guess Dan has to put his widdle boi to bed! Hope that #DaddyDan lets his baby sleep a bit b4 taking his innocence 2nite! Xoxo

I was used to the blatant shipping, as was Dan, but...   
"You guys think that I'm innocent, really?" I smirked at the thought.

"Remember, guys, I'm gonna be thirty in a couple of months, so I can't be that naive, and I'm certainly not innocent, at least, not in the way you're suggesting."

> SammiBae56: did Dan Deflower u, Phil?? #DaddyDan #danisnotabottom

"SammiBae56, of course he didn't. I popped that cherry years before I met DannyBoy over there."

> SammiBae56: OMFG, phill noticed me?!! But, like did you deflower Dan then??

"I wouldn't say that, no." I forced out a yawned, and dodged any other questions that the phandom dared to ask, and logged off **_youNOW_**.

I didn't mind that they thought that I was still innocent and 'un-touched'

Did I?

I heard a noise coming from Dan's room, and them a loud crashing sound. I pushed open the door, to find Dan rolling on the floor, his chair laying on its side beside him.

"And you call me hopeless?" I smirked, giving him a hand up.

"At least I'm not a virgin." Dan said sourly. It took me a moment, but then I realized. "You were watching the live show."

"Duh," Dan sneered, picking up his butt-chair.

An idea popped into my head. A very bad idea...

"And why would that be?" I said, pulling him by his arm until his back slammed into the bedroom wall. I smirked at his expression as he tried (and failed) to find either a witty come-back, or the clarity of mind to try and push me off. I twisted the fingers of one hand into the hair behind his head, and stepped flush up against him.

Danny Boy hadn't seen little Philly like this before, and from the confused look in his eyes and the slight bulge pressing into my thigh-HIS bulge-Danny Boy was trying to figure out just how much he liked it.

Oh, and he did like it.


	2. Another Side

**Dan's POV:**  
I could feel Phil's hot breath on my face, and I couldn't deny that a cold shiver ran down the length of my spine. Whether it was one of excitement, or one of fear, I couldn't tell you.

"Hmm, Dan?" Phil brushed his nose along my cheek bone and grazed his teeth lightly along my jawline. "That loud mouth of yours has gone all quiet now, hasn't it?"

I gulped audibly, and Phil pulled back from my face, his hands on the wall behind me, one on either side of my head. "What are you doing, Phil?"

I watched as a thousand emotions clouded his eyes, but then, they steeled, and once again, I felt that shiver in my back, and this time, the tightening of my jeans alerted me that it wasn't fear I was feeling.

"I'm proving a point, Dan." Phil sighed. "Besides, we both know that you've be been looking for an excuse to get me in your bed, haven't you?"

I opened my mouth to deny it all, but then his palm grazed across my crotch, and I bit my lip, desperately trying to contain a moan.

"That's what I thought," Phil said, unbuttoning my jeans, and slipping his cold fingers inside the waistband of my boxers. His mouth recaptured my own, and melded our tongues together. I couldn't breath. I was so god damn hard that it hurt, and Phil's fingers tracing lightly over my length wasn't helping, or rather, it was helping way too much.

"Phil, I can't-" I broke the kiss long enough to begin, but Phil suddenly gripped my dick, and I completely forgot what I was going to say. Who cares.

"I'm not screwing around here Dan. Either you want this or you don't. I'm not gonna make you, but I sure as hell ain't gonna be gentle." Phil took half a step back from me, and I felt the absence of his body heat immediately.

"You talk a big game, don't you? Think that you've got balls?" I sneered, making my decision. "I'm starting to wonder if that's true..." I trailed off, and I pushed him back and back, until he grabbed me by the shoulder, turned us around and flung me down onto the bed.

"Oh, I've got balls, alright." Phil moved to straddle me, and straightened, un-clipping his jeans. He eyes bored down on my body, and I felt myself throbbing against the inside of my pants. I needed to get them the fuck off, before I exploded!

I fiddled with them, and Phil, catching me the the act, smiled. Oh, fuck ME! These pants need to go! "Want some help there, buddy?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I can't exactly move much here, can I?"

Phil lent down, and bit at my lower lip, slipping my pants out from under my behind and throwing them to the floor. He kissed along my jaw and down my throat. I twisted my fingers around the locks of his fringe, and gasped as he nipped at my nipple, taking the small bud in his mouth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck, Phil-" I was interrupted, again, by Phil sticking his tongue in my mouth. I moved my lips against his, and our tongues battled for dominance. Fuck, I wanted him.

Much to my dismay, Phil lifted him self off me, but before I could object, he had stripped off his jeans and shirt and had set work on my own, pulling it over my head.

He retook his place above me, and lightly kissed me on the lips. This one lacked the passion and desperate nature of those we shared before. This kiss was short, and sweet and just as good. I felt like I could get drunk on Phil's kisses if I let this continue for much longer.

I pushed Phil off me, and switched our places, now with me straddling his chest. I removed his boxers and had to pause to take in the beautiful sight laid out before me. His foreskin long ago removed, his dick's head stood proud. All nine inches of it.

Talk about him not being gentle!

I looked up and, after seeing Phil's pale eyes misted and dopey with lust and need, I took the length in my mouth.

Phil grabbed my hair, and bucked into my mouth, making me gag slightly as his tip patted against the back of my throat. I shifted my weight, and began to bob my head against his crotch, using my hand to pump the shaft while I laid French kisses along the head.

Low, guttural moans escaped from deep in Phil's chest, and I smiled against his cock, knowing that I was the one doing this to him. Me.

I tasted Phil's precum on my tongue, and lapped at it, making Phil's whole body quiver. I released the organ and grabbed the thin, almost empty bottle of lube from my bedside drawers. Phil chuckled. "Been having a bit of fun on your own, have you?"

"Like you don't," I replied, dripping the cool liquid onto my fingers. "Move."

"Pardon me?"

"I can't exactly get to your ass from here, now can I?" I raised an eyebrow, only to regret it when Phil leapt up, and we both went crashing down hard onto the mattress, me landing face-down underneath him.

"What gave you the idea that I'm a bottom?" Phil sneered, and coated his own finger in lube, before tracing around the rim of my ass. "Don't you want me... here?"

He slipped in one finger, and curled the digit, and I heard my own moans echoing through the room. He added another, and another, until one of his fingers hit my prostate right on the money, and I pushed myself down harder onto his fingers, only to feel him remove them one by one.

"I hate you," I mumbled, turned to face him. Phil's eyes softened, and he cupped my cheek with his clean hand, caressing my skin there.

"Lets wait until after to decide if we hate each other or not, kay?" I nodded and Phil kisses me again. Tenderly, lovingly. I nod against his lips.

"Coz now the real fun begins." I felt his smirk against my lips and I knew that I definitely wouldn't hate him in the morning.

 


	3. In Preparation For Real Fun

**Phil's POV**  
I left Dan alone in his room and locked the door behind me. This was beyond ecstatic, and I absentmindedly ran a hand over my slippery dick, remembering the feel of his tongue.

I grinned to myself as I went to the bathroom and cleaned my hands. Yes, both of them.

I ran a hand through my hair and down my face, thinking. What can I do? To him... What can I make him do to me?

I had to bite my lip at that thought. _Breathe_.

I went into my room and opened up our props box. I dug around until I had found a small pile of items. I then went over to my bedside and took out my secret stash.

Inside the pale blue gift-box were all sorts of things, most of which I won't name. Hint: they rhyme with Biblos, Canal Reeds and Radiators.

I added the items from the props box to the assortment, and headed back into Dan's room, only to stop dead and head to the kitchen.

I grabbed a wooden spatula and bundle of clean tea-towels. Into the box of goodies they went.

This was going to be fun.

 


End file.
